robloxsurvivalfinalefandomcom-20200215-history
Islands
The Basics It seems that everything is where you aren't. It's because of those dang islands, isn't it! Better learn your geography, or you'll be hurting! Mainland (Spawn Island, Starter Island.) Geography: Spawn Island is the largest in-game island, and it is in the shape of a large crescent roll. It has many "tributary" islands, perfect for small mini-fortresses or storage hideaways. It is covered with hills, most of which are fairly easy to climb, but in the center is the one bluff, Mount Venison (or whatever you decide to call it) that might require a ladder or siege ladder to climb. It has many forests for tactical purposes. Resources: Spawn Island has all the basic resources including: *Med Logs and Small Logs *Branches *Berries *Water Sources *Lg, Med, and Sm Stones *Med and Small Forage *Iron *And the unique Deer! Strategy: Your first and only strategy should be: LEAVE! This place will be crawling with raiders and noobs, along with ruins of people too lazy to clean up. If you need the deer, kill one and make a pen. Then repeat the process 'till you have what you need. It is advised to kill a single deer then get to Cotton Island on a Raft as soon as possible, in order to upgrade your ship and unlock more islands. Chicken Island (Chickenland, KFC, Land of the Cluck) Geography: Chicken Island is a simple squarish island. Resources: *Med Logs and Small Logs *Branches *Berries *Water Sources *Lg, Med, and Sm Stones *Med and Small Forage *Lacks Iron *and the unique Chicken! *and the unique Eggs! Strategy: This is a good place to collect Chicken Carcasses, a good secondary source of food that is easy to hunt. Noobs happen to get here by accident or fluke, and it is easy to spot due to the eggs. Cotton Island (Cottonland, Clothland, that Cotton Place, Cotton Plantation) Geography: Cotton Island is a simple squarish island. Resources: *Lg Logs, Med Logs and Small Logs *Branches *Berries *Water Sources *Lg, Med, and Sm Stones *Med and Small Forage *Lacks Iron *and the unique Cotton! Strategy: Your first course of action should be to collect nine cotton pieces. Four should be used to make two string, then one rope. Another four should be used to make two cloth, then one sail. Connect the sail and rope, and Viola! A Rigged Sail! Make a lumber and use it to make a Schooner, one of the best in-game ships. The other cotton should be kept to plant at your later settling island. Apple Island (Johnny's Island, Appleland, Appleseed Island, Farmland) Geography: Apple Island is in a roughly circular shape, with a large square beach jutting off the far side. It has a little high land, but nowhere really for observation towers. It is slightly further on, but to the right, of Cotton Island. It has two "tributary" islands, good for small farms. Noobs rarely get here. Resources: *Lg Logs, Med Logs and Small Logs *Branches *Berries *Abundant Water Sources *Lg, Med, and Sm. Stones *Med and Small Forage *Lacks Iron *and the unique Apples! Strategy: Your first strategy should be to gather apples, many as you can. This is also a great staging area for building Pontoon Boats or staging fishing expiditions. As with all islands, try to build in valleys or on the far side. Raiders rarely hit this place up, but there might be a few little villiages or tribes that frequent the area for its apples. In any army, apples are a must! CONTROL AND DOMINATE! Oh, and be careful where you plant apples. You don't want noobs having access to them. Coal Island (the Forge, Sootland, Steel Island, Mining Island, Mountain Island) Geography: Coal Island its best to get there and build as best defences as you can! Resources: *Abundant Lg Logs, Med Logs and Small Logs *Lack of Branches (Besides those on Large Trees) *Berries *Very Few Water Sources (Control is Important) *Lg, Med, and Sm. Stones *Med and Small Forage *Abundant Iron *And the unique Coal! Strategy: There really is no strategy. You can build up some defences and live on the island, provided you have farms and resources available to plant. This is always my favorite place to build, but remember: Build bases on the far side. Raiders that see ships/buildings/fires from Cotton or Apple islands will come running, knowing that you probably have a formidible base for looting. Category:Spawn Island Category:Geography Category:Strategy